Surprise
by AkellaWolf
Summary: Movie-2014. Mikey asks April what her size is. What does he mean? And why he wants to know it?


I don't own TMNT

* * *

Everybody get used to a burr under Mikey's shell which gives no peace him ever. Over active little brother is gutsy and even trainings and patrols in New York can't deplete his energy. That is why he shares it with others, even though they don't want it. For a long time – that is unusually for him – Raphael had endured every turtle-energizer's attempt to look at what rebel is doing now. But nobody has inexhaustible patience especially ninja in red bandana. In spite of his angry growls Michelangelo isn't calming.

"Look, bro, why do you choice that color?"

"Because it's the most appropriate!" sai holder growled.

"Well, as for me, that monotony isn't cool, it's necessary to dilute another colors. For example, orange…" He catches Raph's angry glance on himself. "… or red"

"Who of us can do it: you or me?"

Mutant in mask throws in his hand calling brother not flare up and recognizing his experience in this case. Mikey had looked at narrowed Raph's eyes for a certain time and stepped backward. Only then Raphael nodded contentedly and continued his work. It demands more concentration and more patience – not that patience which is needed in Mikey's case. He had developed this – as he thought earlier – useless skill to such an extent that even venerable crackjacks would turn green with envy. Recently destiny gave cause for him to use skill which was punishment.

"Oh!" After remembering one important thing ninja slammed fist on the table. "We have a problem!"

"What?" asked Mikey excitedly like he has forgotten ingredient of pizza's recipe and didn't know what is.

* * *

April could identify herself as night-owl – her job obliged to have whipped wake-sleep schedule. More specifically, there is forgetting about this word until retirement or the end of life depending on what will happen firstly. Keeping thinking about friends who are partial to moonlight walks and as result opportunity of bedtime is possible only between reports. Not that woman complains, she is walking on the air – her career became successful, of course, not without mutant friends' help. Nevertheless O'Neil had given two days of rest and her body hungered to make for lost time going to arms of Morpheus or Freddy's land of nightmares – as luck would have it.

Unceasing rap on the window woke woman up. At first she tried to ignore it and thought that it was tree. Then rap had become more persistent and awareness grew that no trees was around house. April left unwillingly bed and rubbing own eyes came to window. There was Michelangelo outside the window holding on tube at the side. It was got journalist to open the window quickly and to let in a smiled her mutant.

"What are you doing? Anybody can see you!"

"Can't! I'm ninja, remember?" Mikey waves own arms confirming his word. "How are you?"

"Fine! Career became successful and starting from today I'm free and I decided to sleep all this time" Woman rubbed her eyes. "Do you want any coca-cola?"

"Of course!"

Mutant almost shouted but quickly closed his mouth when April had asked to be quieter than ninja with gesture. Turtle had followed the friend to kitchen when she took from cooler two banks of soda.

"Look, April!" Mikey opened the bank and took a gulp. "What is your size?"

Woman jerked hand and tongue was broken when she had heard turtle's question. It got to wake O'Neil up finally even faster than in those days when she rested on summer camp where somebody threw cold water on extra sleepyheads. April thanked God that she hasn't drunk fizzy water in this moment. Reporter looked at ninja amazedly. Of course, she understands that turtles are teens and such questions are more usual thing than something out of the ordinary. Although these ninjas were looked endangered breed of decent teenagers – thanks to Splinter.

"Huh, size of what?" she decided to specify.

"Come again?" Mikey said like the question was simple. "Size of clothes: blouses, T-shirts, pullovers… huh, what are you wearing else?"

Firstly O'Neil had smiled easy and then laughed coming to conclusion that she was very imaginative. How did she allow this idea to shot across her mind? Mikey looked at woman and didn't get what reason of such reaction is and it worried him.

"What? Did I stick foot in my mouth?"

"No-no! It's okay!" she clapped on his plastron "My blouses are thirty six size"

April turned Mikey's back and stood bank without tongue still laughing. Maybe the night influences her and brains don't work, but she's interested why ninja asked her about it later.

"Look, why…"

Turtle has vanished into thin air – O'Neil has already got used to this way of quiet and fast disappearing. But she still impresses it according turtles' size.

"Okay, I'll ask next time"

Journalist dropped bank in the bin beneath the sink. She closed the window in room and went to bed again.

* * *

April goes to see turtles in the evening. Curiosity about Mikey's aim doesn't let for her. The most popular guess is Mikey buying some clothes for her… Two-meter mutant turtle paces the mart in searching of woman clothes that is less by three times. Although this picture joys but that is why this theory was rejected by another reason – turtles have not money. When reporter had come in living room, Leo greeted her first then Mikey who stumbled over everything that stood in his way.

"Hi! Don't go anywhere! I'll be back!"

Ninja in orange mask disappeared as well as in her apartment a few hours ago. She understood that there will be some surprise that associates with that question. O'Neil hadn't thought about it more – Mikey brought Raphael who hided something behind shell.

"April!" Little brother started with foretaste. "We are acquainted for a long time and became the best friends; we have a reason to go up to city…"

"And you often cover our shells" Raphael interrupted.

"Yeah, but we have never given you anything instead. And I… huh… We decided to give you a small present!"

"Well…" Rebel was pushed by Mikey "There!"

Giant held out little bandaged package. O'Neil took the present and gave a pull at the rope. There was soft yellow knitted pullover with lengthwise strip of four-colored rhombs matching with colors of turtle masks. April looked at brothers who kicked heels. Woman put on new wardrode item – it was warm, soft, non-pricked and became her.

"I made it!" Raphael confessed.

"And I helped him!" Mikey said.

"Thank you, guys! It's so cute!"

April came to Michelangelo and after standing on tiptoe kissed him cheek and then Raphael leaned and felt same. When O'Neil had moved away, both of turtles resembled reflection of each other: they smiled happily, rubbed own cheeks slowly and mused upon a distant scene.

"We should often give her presents" said Mikey.

"Yeah" Raph agreed.


End file.
